The Moment I Knew
by Gabbalishous-429
Summary: What would have happened if Brandon met Callie before the Jacob siblings lived at the Fosters. BRALLIE
1. Chapter 1

"Ok. So is everyone clear on the new curfew? Because I really don't feel like going through it again." Stef finished, while looking at her three children.

"Yup." Answered the twins while they got out of their seats and ran upstairs to continue whatever they were doing before the moms called them down. Once they were out of sight it only left Brandon at the table with them.

"Hey you mind if I go out for a bit?" He asked as he was already half way out of his seat to grab his car keys, looking at his mothers with a pleading look.

"Yeah just be home by..." Lena started.

"Twelve. I know." Brandon finished on his way out the door. He let out a breath of relief as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

It didn't take Brandon more than a mere ten minutes to make it to his final destination. It was dark when he exited the car and walked on the sand towards the lifeguard stand. The sky was almost eerily dark with no moon out but the stars were shinning bright like they always did on these nights.

As he walked up the plank to the tower, he saw her. The gorgeous beauty who had some how stollen his heart in a matter of mere months. She didn't seem to know he had arrived as he approached her and gently wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She leaned back into him as he placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmm, I missed you this week. How are you?" Brandon mumbled into her neck.

The girl turned her head to place a kiss on his cheek, letting it linger there for a few moments before relying. "I'm great now that you're here. I really missed you too this week. I'm sorry about that."

With a furrowed brow, Brandon turned the girl in his arms to face him. One hand on her cheek and the other rubbing soothing circles on her hip, he lightly smiled at her amazed by her in every way. He placed a sweet kiss upon her lips for a moment and then rested his forehead on hers. "Callie, it's ok. The second I saw you, it was the moment I knew that everything will always work out in the end."


	2. Chapter 2

Just like with everything with her, Brandon remembers the day he met Callie very well. He was at work, in between piano lessons, when the bell on the front door rang. He looked up as he was finishing helping another customer when he saw her. Boy, was she gorgeous. He couldn't help but keep glancing at her from the register as she picked up a guitar and started messing around with the strings. He perfect brown hair was in a pony tale and she was doing that cute thing where she sticks her tongue out everything she messed up. He was mesmerized by her, which is why when he heard her mess up her G chord, he jumped at his chance to help her out.

The pair turned into fast friends. For the next couple of weeks, Callie was at the store for the majority of Brandon's shifts. Hanging out when there was a lull in customers and attempting to help out when there wasn't. They started to find out all sorts of things about each other. Callie was a foster girl and was currently in a good but strict home. Brandon's moms adopted two younger children when he was eight. Callie has a younger brother who she basically has to raise. Brandon scratches the back of his neck when nervous while Callie rubs her nose. Brandon has played to classical piano since he was five. Callie's mom taught her the guitar before she passed away in a car accident cause by her father.

It took Brandon three weeks after becoming friends to get her number, so they could hang out when he wasn't at work. When he finally had it they started to hang out a couple of times a week. Sometimes in the shop, sometimes else where in town. Over time, the smile on the others face became the number one reason to smile.

It was around the two month mark of their friendship that Brandon started to develop feelings for the brown eyed girl. She was hesitant at first, saying it wasn't ideal to date while in the Foster system. Most couples preferred their Foster children to not be in relationship for fear of getting caught doing something they shouldn't be. It was another month after Brandon asked her out the first time that she finally agreed. They have been happily together ever since.

After months of knowing each other, their favorite place become the abandoned lifeguard tower by pier 9. Where they happened to be sitting right now. Him leaning against the wall of the tower with the beautiful girl in his lap. Her head settled in the crook of his neck, arms around his waist. His hand was running up and down her back while the other draped across her lap. They were comfortable, which is all that matters.

"What are you and Jude doing tomorrow?" He whispered quietly as if talking any loud would mean the night was over.

"Nothing." She said just as quiet. Callie picked up the hand on her lap and started to play with the silver ring on his figure, the match one on her own hand glimmering in the moon light. They were something Brandon had gotten them for their nine month anniversary, saying they need something to show how deep their love actually is.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Can I take Jude and you to a movie and lunch?"

"Will you be able to get out the house?"

He sighed before shifting their position to get a better look at her. Grabbing her face gently between his two strong calloused hands, he smiled at her. "Don't worry about me beautiful. Just keep yourself safe. I can take getting grounded for sneaking out but, I can't take you or Jude getting hurt ok? Will you be able to get away without Paul and Sue noticing?"

"Paul is working tomorrow and we will tell Sue we are going to work on a project at the library. We will be fine. Nothing we haven't been able to handle before." She started to stroke the worry line that has formed on his forehead. She knew he worried about her brother and her but, if she could give his some of the sense of security he always provides her, she would be happy.

"Alright. I just want you safe. I love you." He leaned and gave her a quick kiss knowing she's about to leave for the night. He probably should get home too with the new curfew his moms have set.

"I love you too." She whispered back. After a few more lingering moments in his arms, she stood and grabbed her bag, leaving him to go back to her foster home. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She let go of his hand until the last possible moment. Walking into the darkness as he started the car, both wished they were back together already.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early Saturday morning. The sun was just about to raise and Brandon couldn't be more excited for the day ahead of him. Any day he got to spend with the Jacob siblings was always one of the best for him.

With that he stood and got dressed. By the time he reached for his phone it was about nine in the morning. He told Callie the night before to meet him at ten by the pier nine stand. Knowing he was that much closer to his girl, he hopped downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before heading out.

Like usual, the drive didn't take very long. He was there in a matter of minutes and about thirty minutes early but that didn't matter. He would wait forever for her and then some.

Brandon didn't freak out when it was ten and she still haven't arrived. He didn't even freak when Callie wasn't there by ten thirty. He did start to worry when it was sixty minutes after the time and by then he had called her phone six times. Now, Brandon was smart. He knew if there was something happening in that house she wouldn't be able to even hold her phone. So when his phone calls keep going unanswered, he panics.

"Come on Callie. Pick up. Pick up." He said as he was listening to the phone ring for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Brandon." Finally she picked up. Brandon immediately stopped his pacing when he heard her voice.

"Callie. Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Hey Brandon. I'm fine but we aren't coming." He could hear the guilt in her voice but it didn't matter to him if they actually came. He just wanted to know if they were safe.

"Are you okay? Is Jude okay?"

"We are fine. Jude just broke a plate when he was making breakfast."

Brandon's eyes closed as soon as he heard what happened. Their punishment could be anything for that. In the last foster home they were in, around the time of Callie and Brandon's six month anniversary, Jude had used bleach instead of softener for the laundry. In return, it had became a week of Brandon sneaking them meals when ever he could. He had hoped that was the last time he would ever have to sneak his girlfriend food because her foster family didn't feed her.

"How badly did you guys get yelled at?" He knew better than the think that she let Jude take all the blame. The reality probably was the opposite.

"Umm not too bad." He noted hesitancy. Something that only happened when she was trying to pull off lying to him.

"Cal..."

"Brandon we are fine that's all that matter right?"

"Yes it it, when it was the truth." Callie's safety was never a joke and if he sounded harsh with her right now, so be it. It wasn't a joking matter like she played it off to be.

She sighed before giving in and telling the truth. "We have to stay in our rooms all weekend. Not allowed to come out for anything." This might be one of Brandon's worse nightmares. No way of knowing what her physical condition is for sure. She hides bruises like a five year old hides money.

"Do you have food and bathroom privileges?" Sounds stupid but it needed to be asked.

"Not sure."

The line went dead as Brandon tried to think. He knew she was going to hate the next words out of his mouth.

"I think it's time to tell my moms, Callie. This is not ok."

Guys, I am amazed by the praise for this story. I can't believe my eyes every time I open my email. I want to thank you all for reading. It means so much to me. Seriously.

Any way, if you want to comment your productions whether for the show or The Moment I Knew, I would be really excited to hear them.

Happy Brallie Road Trip!


	4. Chapter 4

When Brandon arrived at their spot twenty minutes later, he saw what he had hope to see. Both of the Jacob siblings with a bag each. He knew they didn't own very much but, he was going to change that one day.

As he climbed up to the tower, Jude spots him first.

"Brandon!" The younger boy ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday. Can we get something to eat before we go over to your house?" Brandon looked up to Callie when he heard the confession from the twelve year old. He knew something had been up in that house, other than what Callie had told him. She looked away from his gaze giving him all the answer he needed. He turned back to Jude.

"It's almost dinner time at my house. We are having baked ziti. You like that?"

"Yeah. Anything sounds good at this point. Except carrots, I don't like those." Brandon cracked a smile at that, even in the very serious situation they were in.

"Alright then buddy. My car is over there. It's open. Put your bag in the back seat and we will be right there in a second." With that Jude ran off, leaving the couple by themselves. She wouldn't look at him as Brandon wrapped her into a hug. He held her tight for a few minutes before taking her bag and walking her to the car.

"It's going to alright, Cal." He gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head as he opened up the passenger door for her. Once she was is, he put her bag in the trunk and leaned against the back of the car.

Brandon sighed as he took out his phone to call his mom. He knew the backlash would be a heck of a lot worse if she didn't get a heads up. That fact didn't ease the pit in his stomach as he heard the phone ring in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Brandon what going on? What's wrong?" Crap, he was caught. He should know better by now having a cop for a mom.

"I need a favor. I need you not to be upset with me right now." Brandon said in hopes this will go over smoother than he anticipated. "You know how I haven't been around as much the last year or so. Well I have a girlfriend and she..."

"Brandon since when do you have a girlfriend? How long have you been together? Why haven't I met her?" Stef was now rambling angrily. So not what Brandon wanted right now. He interrupts her quickly before she could get to the point of actually demanding answers.

"Mom. I will explain all of that but, I have her brother and her in the car. They are in trouble and I need you to help me, please. I'm bringing them over now but, I thought I would call first. This is serious."

He heard her sigh on the other side of the phone. "How serious Brandon. Did they..."

"No they didn't do anything. They are not in a good living situation right now. Look, I'm freaking them out by being on the phone this long. The two of them are not the most trusting so please don't scare them when we walk in."

"Alright. You have my word." He cut in quickly before she hung up the phone.

"Mom also don't bombard them when they walk in. The people they have been living with haven't fed them in a few days. Let me get food in them first before we start this talk." He could hear in intake in breath as his mother understood the seriousness of the situation. This wasn't just teenage trouble they were dealing with but actually real life abuse. He heart went out to the siblings she hadn't even met yet.

"Alright Brandon. I will see the three of you home soon then."

"Mom. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. I'll see you soon." Brandon then hung up the phone and entered the car.

Before starting it up, he looked over to his girlfriend in the passenger seat. She had signs of hunger all over her. Something he didn't have ability to pick up the night before. Today was not the day he planed for them but, if this is what it took to get them in a good home then so be it.

He grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile before turning to Jude in the back seat. "Alright who's ready to get out of here?"

The response that I have gotten for this story is unbelievable. I am very thankful to all of you. Next chapter is the Jacobs meeting the Fosters. It will be interesting I'm sure.


End file.
